Secret Love
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: After Jayfeather's death, ThunderClan finds a young kit that looks like the dead medicine cat. What they don't know is that Jayfeather is sent from the dead to investigate about his murder, and to his surprise, he falls in love, and his mission is soon lost as he struggles to find the meanings of his feelings. JayfeatherxOc. Last Update: 12/31/2012
1. Chapter 1: Death

_**-x-**_

_"Jayfeather," a voice snapped. "Wake up."_

Jayfeather groaned to himself and lifted up his head. As usual, he was greeted by the same familiar darkness that reminded him of his blindness. He tasted the air and inhaled the scent of... StarClan? The tom tasted the air once more. "Spottedleaf?" he gasped.

"Yes, it's me," Spottedleaf said impatiently. "Now, get your paws out of the mud and hurry up."

"What's going on?" Jayfeather demanded, his hackles raising.

"You're dead," Spottedleaf snapped. "You died."

Jayfeather's mouth gaped open until he closed it. "What... how...?"

He heard Spottedleaf's claws scrape at the ground. "We think a cat killed you," she said grimly.

Jayfeather bowed his head and let out a sad sigh. What about Lionblaze and Dovewing? And the prophecy? "It's not fair!" Jayfeather yowled. "I shouldn't have died!" He faced Spottedleaf desperatly. "Do something!"

He heard her fur swish as she turned her head. "There is nothing that can be done," the former medicine cat whispered. "You have joined our ranks, Jayfeather."

"But I had so much to do!" Jayfeather cried. "Hazeltail had a thorn in her paw.. I was going to take it out! I was going to-"  
"Be quiet now," Spottedleaf growled. "Yellowfang needs you."

Jayfeather grimaced slightly as she spoke the cranky old she-cat's name, but he followed the tortoishell she-cat anyway.

The ground grew softer underpaw, and the scent of pines filled Jayfeather's nostrils. "There are boundries again," Jayfeather breathed.

"No," Spottedleaf responded. "There are no boundries. We are just staying in the territories we were born with."

The ground grew much softer underneath Jayfeather's paws he thought that he was sinking into mud again, and he yelped as the mud covered his paws and legs. "Stop whining," snapped Spottedleaf. "Yellowfang is somewhere much nicer."

Jayfeather forced himself to walk, even though the mud was drying and he was walking stiffly.

"We're here," announced Spottedleaf.

Jayfeather decided that they were in a clearing. The grass was soft underpaw, and the familiar smell of bracken and bushes made Jayfeather sigh sadly. "What are we going to do," Jayfeather whispered. "ThunderClan can't possibly do anything without me."

"Stop being so conceited!" a gruff voice barked. "You should be glad you're here and not at the Dark Forest, after all you've done."

Jayfeather pricked his ears. "What _I've _done?" he repeated.

"Yes, you!" Yellowfang yowled. "You died! There was too much to do! Why... why did you go out on your own?"

The grey-blue tom shrugged. "I.. wanted to collect herbs on my own," he muttered. "Every cat seemed to quick to protect me after the Dark Forest attack, and I wanted to prove them wrong."

Yellowfang sighed, and Jayfeather made a face as her foul breath was blown into his face.

"I'd better go tell Firestar," Spottedleaf said a little too quickly, and Jayfeather her fleeing pawsteps.

"You shall keep living, Jayfeather," Yellowfang suddenly said.

Jayfeather's blind eyes glared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," said the old medicine cat, "that this is not the last of you. There shall be another cat to take your place."

The tom bristled slightly. "There will only be one me," he snarled.

"Not anymore," Yellowfang retorted. "Now, come with me. We have much to discuss."

_**-x-**_

**A little short. We'll look into Jayfeather's death later. As of right now, we should look into the kits and see how they're doing- that's the next chapter.**

**Anyway, review, favorite follow! Warrior cats do not belong to me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Releasing Jay'kit'

_**Ilovecatsz: **__-isn't a jayxmoon fan ;c soz jaywing won't be in dis_

**To everyone else: thanks for the reviews! much appreciated!**

_**-x-**_

_A grey she-cat carried _a tiny bundle of blue-gray fur. "Do you remember the plan?" the she-cat asked the kit she was carrying. The kit blinked open its jay-blue eyes and glanced around. "Yes," he snapped. "Now, put me near that bush. I believe a patrol is coming." The gray she-cat rolled her eyes. "I wonder why we let him talk," she grumbled.

As soon as she finished speaking, a patrol crashed through the bushes. "Stop where you stand!" a golden tabby yowled. The gray she-cat spun around and dashed off. "Follow her," the golden tom ordered, and two of his warriors raced after the invader.

The tom approached the bundle of gray fur warily. "Dear StarClan! It's a kit!" As if on que, the kit mewled innocently, then wailed.

"Should we take it in?" a short tailed cream colored tom asked, staring a the kit.

"The warrior code says that we treat kits as our own," a brown tabby snapped. "Even if a rogue just dumped one in the middle of our territory."

The tom gave the kit a small lick, and the kit placed a paw on his nose. "He looks just like Jayfeather," the tom whispered, staring at the blue-gray kit.

_**-x-**_

_Lionblaze trotted through the territory, calling for his brother. "Jayfeather!" he yowled. "Jayfeather! Come out! This isn't funny, you know!" He suddenly tasted the air, alarmed. Blood filled his nostrils, and he raced after it, his fur bristing with fear. Please don't be Jayfeather. Please don't be Jayfeather._

_He crashed into a clearing, and his eyes widened as he saw Jayfeather laying on his side, blood pooling from a wound running from his throat all the way to the bottom of his belly. "No," Lionblaze whispered. "No!"_

_He buried his nose into his dead brother's fur. "I promise you, Jayfeather," he growled. "I will kill your murderer, if it's the last thing I do!"_

_**-x-**_

"We'll take him in," Lionblaze announced. As he spoke, the two cats came back emtpty-pawed.

"We lost the trail," reported Toadstep.

"How?" Lionblaze asked, baffled. "You were right behind her."

"I don't know, Lionblaze," said Foxleap. "It's kind of like she... vanished."  
"Vanished?" the tom repeated. Then he, Dustpelt, and Berrynose all errupted into laughter. "Oh! You two are going to make my belly crump for a moon!" Lionblaze moaned. "What will happened?"

Toadstep and Foxleap were embarressed and flustered. "We're telling you, Lionblaze," insisted Foxleap. "She vanished."

Lionblaze sat up, his face hardening. "You take me to that scent right now," he ordered. "And if this is some joke..."

"It's not," Toadstep snapped. "Why don't you believe us?"

Lionblaze flicked his tail once and the toms led him to the scent. He tracked it carefully, his nose fixed to the ground. The fainting scents of Toadstep and Foxleap were blended together, and so was the rogue she-cat.

He followed it for a few more tail-lengths before, the scent surprisingly vanished. "You're right," Lionblaze said. "There... there is no scent."

"That means we have a ghost cat on the loose," Berrynose muttered sarcastically.

_**-x-**_

_Yellowfang ran as fast as she could, her legs a blur. Her chest was heaving and her yellow eyes were wide. She tried to go faster, knowing she would have to get to StarClan soon. Soon, she was lifted from the ground, her paws going faster and moving up an invisible path. The StarClan cat darted to the nearest cat and clung to it, staring down just in time to see the ThunderClan warriors looking around curiously._

_They sniffed around for a few more moments before shrugging and heading back to their territory._

_**-x-**_

"I fooled those ThunderClanners, didn't I, Spottedleaf?" Yellowfang was boasting to her Clanmates about how she had tricked the ThunderClan warriors.

Spottedleaf lay down, her paws crossed and dappled tail curled around her white paws. "You sure did, Yellowfang," said Spottedleaf, rolling her amber eyes.

_**-x-**_

Yellowfang's eyes gleamed and she smirked. "This shall work," she declared. "This _will _work."

_**-x-**_

**Sorry, very short! D:**

**Review, follow, favorite! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Kit

**Skykit belongs to me! :3 She has white fur and black paws and dark green eyes. ^_^**

_**-x-**_

_"Skykit, wake up!"_

I blinked my bright green eyes open to see Amberkit standing over me, her amber eyes wide. "What is it?" I asked, yawning, and struggling to my paws.

"Lionblaze brought a kit back to camp!" Snowkit interrupted from beside his sister. Amberkit glared at him.

"_I _was going to say that," she whined.

"You were too late!" Dewkit said, butting in. He suddenly stiffened as the moss that covered the entry swished. "Pretend you didn't know," Dewkit hissed at us.

Lionblaze stepped in, carrying a bundle of grey-blue fur. "Brightheart," the golden tom said, "do you mind nursing this kit?"

Brightheart blinked her single green eye at the kit, which swung limply in Lionblaze's jaws. She then purred. "Of course," she said. "Bring him."

Lionblaze walked over and dropped the kit at Brightheart's belly. "Oh, the poor little scrap!" said Brightheart. "Who left him in the forest?"  
"We don't know, but we saw a grey cat running away from him."

A call made Lionblaze's ear flick and he said, "That's Bramblestar. I'd better go." His amber eyes landed on the blue kit once more before leaving.

The blue kit stood wobbily up on four paws before stumbling towards us. "Careful now," called Brightheart.

"What's your name?" I demanded, approaching the tom-kit wearily.

His wide blue eyes blinked before narrowing and boring into my dark green eyes. "That's none of your business," he snarled, curling his lips back to reveal tiny sharp teeth.

I exchanged a glance with Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit. Then we turned back to the bristling tom. "Look," I said. "We just wanna know your name."

The blue tom blinked once more before saying gruffly, "Jayfea- I mean Jaykit."

"Hi, Jayfea!" Amberkit said cheerfully, causing us to giggle.

Jaykit bristled. "My name is Jaykit!" he yowled.

"Alright, Jayfea," Dewkit said, laughing.

I realized my friends were going too far. Jaykit's eyes were growing darker and darker, and his lips were going back farther and farther until it looked like he was grinning ear to ear. A giant, deep snarl emitted from his mouth and a growl rumbled deep in his throat. "My name is Jaykit!" he roared, leaping at nearest cat, which happened to be Dewkit.

The gray tom yelped in surprise and tumbled to the ground, and Jaykit batted at Dewkit's face. I expected Dewkit to be hurt, but Dewkit was only laughing. "Hey!" he giggled. "That tickles!"

Jaykit yowled once more and batted harder, but the kit fat on Dewkit's face seemed to be blocking each of Jaykit's 'powerful' paws.

Eventually the tom gave up and stalked off towards Brightheart, who was watching them, a humorous gleam in her single green eye.

"Alright, kits," she called. "Time to sleep."

"But we're not tired!" Snowkit complained, stumbling on his paws.

"Yeah," Amberkit, Dewkit, and I cried.

"Alright, then," said Brightheart. "I hope I'll have a good enough excuse for Bramblestar when you are late for your apprentice ceremony tomorrow!"

Instantly, we were cuddling next to Brightheart's bulging belly, trying to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, my sweets," purred Brightheart.

I couldn't fall asleep that easily, so I stared at the ceiling, bored. As I began to doze off, I heard Jaykit mutter, "Tomorrow, I will find that murderer..."

I began to ask 'what murderer?' but I was already asleep.

_**-x-**_

**I was going to make Jaykit younger, but he'll be six moons like the others. The reason Jaykit was wobbly walking is because he hasn't walked in a while xD**

**Anyway, favorite, follow, review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Ceremonies

Sorry for not updating! I've been busy. This chapter is mostly about ceremonies.

**=x=**

"_All cats old enough to catch _their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!" a powerful voice yowled. I flattened my ears as I looked at my littermates, who were wrestling in the sand. I had groomed my pelt to perfection - I wasn't about to get dirty! - but it looked so inviting… Oh, what the mouse. I leaped in, landing on Dewkit, who was on top of the pile.

"Hey!" Dewkit squealed, but his voice was abruptly cut off as Amberkit's paw was shoved in his mouth, and Snowkit struggled to roll us off, since he was squished at the bottom.

"Oh, StarClan!" we heard a cat gasp. The four of us turned our heads to see Brightheart staring at us with her single eye wide, and Jaykit watching from her side, a scornful look in his eyes. "You're a mess!" She rushed in and struggled to give us a quick grooming.

I managed to squeeze away, and sat down beside Jaykit. I quickly groomed myself, spitting out grains of sand and bits of grass. I heard a cat clear his throat, and turned to see Jaykit glaring at me with grass and sand on his face

"Oops," I meowed. "Sorry." Jaykit shook himself furiously before stomping off. I rolled my eyes and followed.

Bramblestar was already starting the ceremony! "As you all know," he was meowing, "six moons have passed, and four kits are ready to become apprentices." I straightened myself out, hoping that I looked clean and decent.

"Snowkit, Dewkit, Amberkit, Jaykit, and Skykit." The Clan let out uneasy and curious murmurs. We all rushed forward and clambered up the ledge. I scowled as I realized that I was the last one, so I would have to watch as my littermates all became apprentices before me.

Snowkit – or should I say, Snowpaw? – got Foxleap as a mentor. Dewpaw got Bumblestripe, Amberpaw got Brackenfur, Jaypaw got Ivypool, and I got Lionblaze. I bristled with excitement as I touched my nose to Lionblaze's, but I was surprised and slightly offended when I realized he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Jaypaw! There was some kind of gleam in his eyes, like sadness and jealousy. Did he wish that he got Jaypaw instead of me? I let my tail droop, but that wasn't going to keep me down.

"Hey, Lionblaze," I meowed. "What're we gonna do first?"

The tom shook his head before replying. "Oh. Hunting. Definitely." The orange tabby led me out of camp, his tail flicking. I couldn't help but look at Jaypaw. What was so special about him?

**=x=**

Sorry guys. Really short chapter. Next one will probably be longer. Happy New Years Eve, by the way!

**ExplosionsAreFun- **Thanks! It's nice to see a fellow SecretClan member once in a while.

**Firework34- **Nope. Jaypaw can see. (:

Sorry for the short chapter again. :c Anyway, review, follow, favorite!


End file.
